Somethin' Else
Somethin' Else ''- альбом американского джазового музыканта Джулиана Аддерлея (Julian "Cannonball" Adderley), выпущенный в 1958 году. Альбом рассматривается как знаковая пластинка стилей хард-боп и кул-джаз. Многие критики и поклонники джаза называют Somethin' Else в числе наиболее важных джазовых альбомов. Справочник The Penguin Guide to Jazz включил альбом в раздел "Основная коллекция". Значительный вклад в альбом внёс Майлз Дейвис, в какой-то степени он может восприниматься соавтором альбома. Дейвис играет несколько первых соло и, как сказано в комментариях к альбому, выбрал большую часть материала. Он будет продолжать играть "Осенние листья" и "Любовь на продажу", во всё более неистовом темпе в последующие несколько лет. Он также написал блюзовый заглавный трек и предложил Аддерли кавер "Танцующая в темноте" (на котором Дэвис не появляется). Единственным исключением является 12-тактовый блюз "One for Daddy-O", написанный братом Джулиана Нэт Аддерлей (он посвящён диск-жокею чикагского радио Holmes "Daddy-O" Daylie, а вовсе не отцу братьев Аддерлеев). Тем не менее, в конце этого трека можно услышать реплику Майлза, обращённую к продюсеру Альфреду Лайону: "Это так, как ты хотел, Альфред?". Сотрудничество между Аддерлеем и Дейвисом продолжилось в 1959 году во время работы над Kind Of Blue, одной из лучших пластинок в истории джаза. ''Somethin' Else is a 1958 album by jazz musician Julian "Cannonball" Adderley, regarded as a landmark album in the hard bop and cool styles. This LP is notable for the presence and prominent contributions of Miles Davis, in one of his few recording dates for Blue Note Records. Many critics and jazz fans consider Somethin' Else to be among the greatest jazz albums of all time.[2][3] The Penguin Guide to Jazz selected this album as part of its suggested "Core Collection." Album information The extent of Davis's leadership or co-leadership on Somethin' Else is disputed. Davis plays several of the first solos, and, according to the liner notes, chose most of the material - he would continue to play "Autumn Leaves" and "Love for Sale", at increasingly frenetic tempos, in the years to come. He also composed the bluesy title track and suggested Adderley cover "Dancing in the Dark" (on which Davis does not appear). The one exception is the 12-bar blues, "One for Daddy-O", written by Adderley's brother Nat (for Chicago radio DJ Holmes "Daddy-O" Daylie, not the Adderleys' father). Nonetheless, at the end of that track, Davis can be heard addressing producer Alfred Lion: "Is that what you wanted, Alfred?" The collaboration between Adderley and Davis would continue in 1959 with Davis's Kind of Blue, one of the most universally acclaimed jazz albums. The album also features Art Blakey on drums, with Hank Jones on piano and Sam Jones (no relation) on double bass. Reissues CD reissues include a bonus track, variously titled "Bangoon" or (originally, and incorrectly) "Alison's Uncle". That song is a Hank Jones composition, more hard bop in orientation than the rest of the record. It features a paradigmatic solo by Blakey (he can be heard humming along during the solo). The title under which the song was originally released, "Alison's Uncle", refers to the fact that the session took place shortly after the wife of Adderley's brother Nat had given birth to a daughter named Alison - thus making Cannonball Adderley "Alison's Uncle". Track listing #"Autumn Leaves" (Joseph Kosma) – 11:01 #"Love for Sale" (Cole Porter) – 7:06 #"Somethin' Else" (Miles Davis) – 8:15 #"One for Daddy-O" (Nat Adderley, Sam Jones) – 8:26 #"Dancing in the Dark" (Arthur Schwartz) – 4:07 #"Bangoon" (initially released as "Alison's Uncle" and also noted as "Bangoon" on the RVG edition CD) (Hank Jones) – 5:05 (not on original LP) Personnel *Cannonball Adderley - Alto saxophone, Leader *Miles Davis - Trumpet *Hank Jones - Piano *Sam Jones - Bass *Art Blakey - Drums